


Such a Risk

by lovelymoony



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelymoony/pseuds/lovelymoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But god, he could love him so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such a Risk

There’s something haunted about those grey eyes. Like they can almost see into his soul, seeing who he really is, and all of the secrets that he hides. Sometimes he’s afraid to look into them. Scared that he might break and give into their search. They remind him of the sky as a late summer storm rolls in. Clouding the clear view, and bringing something yet beautiful. Everything that he sees in the other boy.

He knows that there is more that meets the surface of him. More than just those eyes that so often dance and somehow manage to shine. More than just the hair he wishes to run his fingers through, and hell, there’s more to him than just that bark like laugh that drives him mad in the best of ways. But he also knows that there is a price to pay.

That each of them has been hurt in some way. Different ways but the pain and fear is there, always at the surface, pulling at them, and refusing to let them actually feel. He knows that there has to be more than this. That if maybe one of them took a chance, made that first move but rejection hangs over them like the dark clouds that so often clouds both of their eyes.

It would be such a risk for them to love one another. Such a risk to even walk down the halls hand in hand. A risk to lay in bed with one another, fingers tracing scars and ribs. Expressing words of their affection without saying I love you because even that would be a risk. To love one another, to put their hearts into the palms of the other- It seems crazy and scary and he hates that part of him wants that. Wants to be loved by him and kissed by him. Held after the moon has set, knowing that in a world that is filled with so much pain and sorrow there is still this. Still someone that could love him, someone that isn’t filled with disgust and hatred.

But it’s such a risk, all of it. Having to constantly watch where they take their next step for the fear of falling. Because after all, who could love someone like them? A boy that has a monster lurking within him. The other disowned, so much anger and fear pent up inside of him. Each of them a time bomb waiting to go off. Waiting for that one thing that will send them over the edge.

But god, he could love him so well. Could make the other feel cared about, something he knows he hasn’t felt his entire life. Could hold him as well, to chase away his monsters that come out as night as well.

It’s such a risk. Falling in love that is, but it’s a risk he’s willing to take.


End file.
